Some Things Never Change
by Leesie
Summary: A little bit of fluff I wrote to cure my writer's block around 1:30 in the morning. **EDITED** Completely R/H, with a few hints of H/G added in for good measure.


**Author's Note**: It has taken me over a year to get back into writing fanfic, and I decided that this particular fic needed some heavy editing.  Hopefully it's better than before, but you be the judge of that.  Just to clarify, it takes place at the start of fifth year.  I'm also thinking of writing a companion piece to this, focusing on Harry and Ginny.  Good idea? Bad idea? You be the judge. J

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter and all of his friends belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Some Things Never Change**

by Leesie

"Just because _you_ don't like it, Ron, doesn't mean that…that - "

"Doesn't mean _what_, Hermione?!? I'm telling you, that bloody Vicky - "

"Viktor's _what_, Ron? What is it this time?" Hermione was in near hysterics. "What's he done now? Is he conspiring against Harry? Has he become a Death Eater? Or, let me guess, is he trying to take over the world?"

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had taken their seats on the Hogwarts Express not five minutes ago, and all ready they had managed to get into another one of their famous bickering matches. Although, Harry thought, it could hardly be qualified as a bickering match anymore. Yes, it certainly looked as if what started out innocently enough was shaping up to be one of Ron and Hermione's more spectacular arguments.  Most of the "Viktor Arguments", as he and Ginny had christened them, turned out that way.  He sighed. Well, you couldn't say their year hadn't started off with a bang.

He stole a glance in Ginny's direction, who sat with an amused countenance, although her freckled face was slowing taking on a more annoyed expression. As if she could read Harry's mind, she turned her gaze on him, raising an eyebrow in a way that clearly said, 'Shall we leave them to it?' Nodding, Harry stood up, and Ginny followed suit. It had become a bit of a routine for them over the summer.  Deciding that the Burrow was a much safer place to stay after a Death Eater attack on Privet Drive, Harry was sent to stay with the Weasley family.  Hermione was staying there, too, he soon learned.  He was forced to spend more and more time with Ginny, as Ron and Hermione were constantly bickering; Harry thought he knew why, but jeopardizing the relationship with his two best friends was far from what he wanted, so he kept his mouth shut.  

Harry and Ginny both got up and exited the scene as fast as possible, hoping that Ron and Hermione wouldn't carry on too long. It was getting old now, albeit a bit juvenile, although both doubted whether Ron and Hermione would ever grow out of their childish bantering.  They didn't even blink when the compartment door slid shut, carrying on with their argument oblivious to the world around them.

"Ron! Stop talking about things that you don't understand! It is absolutely _none_ of your business if Viktor and I have chosen to remain friends!" Hermione shouted, her face red from exertion. She was getting quite fed up with Ron, and tired of arguing about Viktor. She could look after herself, thank you very much. Viktor was, after all, quite the gentleman, yet his chivalry went so far unnoticed by Ron.

Viktor had been kind and considerate when she had told him gently that she would rather not go to Bulgaria.  He had also been a very devoted member of the Order of the Phoenix and had been working very hard to help defeat The Dark Lord.  And if Ron couldn't see any of this, then Hermione didn't know what she could do.

"None of my business?!? Hermione! Last I checked, you were my best friend!" Ron was turning red too, and his voice was growing hoarse from all the yelling. How could Hermione still be going 'round with that Krum character? Obviously, he was just trying to include her in one of his evil schemes. He could see right through that innocent act that Viktor Krum put on, and he wasn't about to let Hermione get caught up in that.

"Oh yes, and some _friend_ you've been," Hermione told him, voice dripping with sarcasm, glaring dangerously at Ron. He gulped. Maybe this argument wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Hermione, I just meant - " Ron started cautiously.  Normally he would just carry on shouting, but he had learned over the summer to take caution when Hermione's eyes glinted.  Yep, they were definitely glinting now…

"You just meant what? You've hated Viktor ever since I went with him to the Yule Ball last year! Ron, we're starting our fifth year today, so can't we put that behind us? Viktor's a munificent and compassionate person, Ron, and I'd like to be his friend!"

"Bully for Vicky," Ron muttered softly, and instantly regretted it. He hoped that Hermione hadn't heard him. He didn't even know what "munificent" meant, but he got Hermione's message.

"Pardon? What was that?" Her eyes were sparkling again.

"Nothing. I didn't say anything," Ron told her, hoping that she would believe him. He wanted to tell Hermione that Viktor bloody Krum could sod off if he thought that he could send Hermione owls once a week. Unfortunately, he didn't think it would go over too well, so he remained silent.

"Yes, you did. I heard you say something," Hermione told him dubiously.

"I don't know _what_ you're on about, but you can stop it because I didn't say anything!" Ron said a little more loudly than he intended to. And they were back to the shouting.

"Yes, you most certainly did!"

"I did not!"

"Just admit it, Ron! Honestly!"

"But I didn't say anything!"

"Did too."

"Did not!"

In the midst of their shouting, Hermione started laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" Ron demanded, looking puzzled.  One minute she was shouting and fighting with him, and the next she was laughing.  He didn't know what to make of it! The girl was just driving him mad.

"The things we argue about…" Hermione trailed off. "Honestly. 'Did not, did too!' You'd think we were first years." Ron remained silent. "Ron, don't you ever get tired of fighting?" She was looking at him with an almost pleading look.

"I suppose, but it's how we _are_, Hermione," Ron told her, stating the obvious.

Hermione looked up at him and said, "Please, Ron, I don't want to fight with you. Not now. It's the first day back."

"All right," Ron agreed. "Truce?"

"Truce, but only if you promise not to bother me about Viktor. I'll be his friend if I please, and you're not to say anything against him for the time being." Hermione looked hopefully back at Ron's face. He was as stubborn as she, and that's why most of their arguments started. 

Ron looked like he wanted to say something sarcastic in response, but he looked at Hermione and decided against it; he didn't want another row. He nodded hesitantly and noticed with relief that her eyes were back to normal.  Or were they? It was true, they were no longer glinting dangerously, but there was something else in them.  It looked almost hopeful.  A moment later, Hermione looked away, and he was left to guess what her eyes were trying to convey.

Looking around the compartment, he noticed to his surprise that Harry and Ginny were gone, and decided that he didn't care.

Breaking the awkward silence, Ron muttered, "Um, Hermione…" She turned around, and he was startled to see that there were tears in her eyes.  Damn it, why did he feel so guilty? He supposed that it had sort of been his fault.  Oh bugger, those eyes kept having strange effects on him! He opted to do something that he rarely did, even after their memorable arguments.

"I suppose- I suppose I'm sorry."  Well, that had certainly cleared the awkwardness away, Ron thought sarcastically.

Suddenly he found himself being hugged quite forcefully.  His stomach started churning rapidly, but he realized that he didn't mind one bit.

"Oh, Ron, I hate when we get into these ridiculous arguments," Hermione cried.  If only she wasn't crying.  He could easily deal with her when she was yelling, but never crying!  "And I want you to know that Viktor was never in the equation!"

Ron started violently.  What equation? "What equation, Hermione?" he demanded.

Hermione stood up rather swiftly.  "Oh, nothing," she muttered.  "I shouldn't have said anything… I didn't mean…"

But Ron was adamant.  "What equation?" he insisted, a little more noisily.  Hermione looked at him again, daring him to speak further.  He chanced a quick peek into her eyes.  All at once, he understood.

He understood.

Slowly, carefully, he stood up next to her, cupping her face with his hands.  He was going mad; he had no idea what he was doing or why he was doing it, but her eyes urged him on.

"Ron, I- " Ron interrupted her, before he lost his nerve.  His lips descended upon hers, and all rows were forgotten.  He quite liked the feeling of this.  Hermione's arms snaked up to his neck, and she kissed him back.  Was this right for them? Ron found that he bloody well didn't care.  It felt right enough to him.

Hermione's face looked up toward his, and he found that he was having trouble finding his voice.  His ears were also very pink.

"Erm, Ron?"

She was going to tell him that he should keep his hands off of her.  Ron was surprised that she hadn't slapped him already.

"Would you um, mind… if I- Oh, never mind!" Hermione mirrored Ron's earlier actions and kissed him again.

When they broke apart, both scattered to sit down.  Again, an awkward silence ensued.  Ron broke the ice for the second time that day.  "Bloody hell," he muttered, more to himself than anyone.

"Language, Ron."  In spite of herself, Hermione grinned.  She looked at him in wonderment, then sudden shyness.  "So where do we go from here?" she mused.

Ron looked back, dumbfounded.  "I don't know…" he admitted.  He noticed, like Hermione, that he was suddenly shy.  How did that happen?

Just when Ron thought he could stand the discomfort no longer, there was a knock on the compartment door.  "Is it safe to come back in yet?" Ginny's voice carried through the door.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other, and they instantaneously agreed that they wouldn't speak of the significant turn their argument had taken.  Not yet, anyway.  It was their secret for now.

"Very funny," Hermione retorted, hoping her face wasn't still red. "Of course it's safe."

Opening the door, Harry said, "Well, I mean, you never know with you two. Either you're engaged in an argument or you're busy ogling at each– oof!" Ron had thrown his cloak at Harry, very embarrassed.

Harry and Ginny recounted their tales of wandering around on the train and meeting with Malfoy.  The air in the compartment swiftly changed from uncomfortable to friendly.

The four chatted companionably, discussing classes, the new Defense teacher, summer occurrences, and in Hermione's case, summer homework.  Ron and Hermione were both relieved at the sudden change of atmosphere, and the conversation took on the usual tone.  

Hermione explained that she was busily studying for her OWLs, of course, while Ron maintained that she was crazy and that she had the whole year to study for them.  They bantered back and forth, but Harry and Ginny both recognized that this contest had a much different undertone than the infamous one that had taken place about fifteen minutes before.  Harry watched his friends squabble.  Some things never changed.


End file.
